writenowfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom's Gate
Freedom's Gate 'is an ongoing LGBT fantasy adventure written by K R Williams. It is being serialised on Jukepop Serials, but is currently not updating. The story is set in the country of Vinculum, a country where a war against the Dark Mage Daegol has waged for the last twenty years. The novel follows the story of Kit Derore, the younger brother of the Chosen One, and his trials and tribulations as he tries to balance prophecy, freedom and his own path through life. ''Things begin to change when his brother finally starts to face his destiny, and Kit starts to realize what he’s been told all his life - about prophecies, magic and his own place in the world - might just be completely wrong. Setting The country of Vinculum has been at war for twenty years. The Dark mage Daegol is at war against the King. Daegol is currently reciding in the East, and the fighting takes place on the plains known as the War Wastes. A prophecy speak of a Light mage aided by a non-magical person who will defeat Daegol. The Lord of Light, Lord Ifan, has concluded that the people in the prophecy are Kasper and Kit Delore, respectively. Whether or not one has magic is easy to see as the hair of magicians range from blond to white and their eyes are gold. Non-magical people are often refered to as 'brown-hairs'. Many brown-hairs feel like they are treated as second rate citizens. Mages are rarer and more powerful, and thus seen as more valuable. The idea of a brown-hair killing a mage - even an enemy - is considered morally wrong, not just unlikely. The country celebrates the power of the greatest mage families. They have their own banners, are greeted with a variety of curtasies and hold important positions in society. Magic is divided into Light and Dark. While many Light mages see it as the distinction between good and evil, it is more correct to see it as chaos and order. For one to exist without the other would be terrible. Every mage makes a choice as to what magic they will use. That said, each mage has a particular potential, and one form of magic might come more natural to them. The connsequences of chosing the magic that doesn't suit you can be dire. Magic does not forgive. Characters In order from left to right on the picture: * Daegol - A powerful, dark mage that leads a war against the King. * Kit - Kasper's younger brother, raised to protect him despite his lack of magic. * Kasper - The chosen one, destined to defeat Daegol in combat. He is from the Derore family and a Light mage like his mother. * Ifan - The one to recognize Kasper as the chosen one. Instrumental in raising Kit to be his brother's shield. * Valeria - From the Tullus family of dark mages. Formalities are very important to her. * Shin - Recruit in the army and friend of Kit. He is half-Eastern and has no magic. * Afrim * Berit - Dark mage, training recruits. He has defected from Daegol's side. He is known for his brutal, dark spells. Chapter run-down Prologue Afrim watches his friend, who is a mage, scorch an entire fleet of enemy ships. When his friend show no sign of stopping after victory is achieved, Afrim has to convince him to. When his friend's rage subsides, he is sickened by what he has done. Chapter 1: A Brother Departs (Chapters 1-2 on Jukepop) We meet Kasper and Kit. The older brother Kasper is a mage whose destiny is prophecised. He is to defeat Deagol (who we hear nothing about for now). Kit, however, has no abilities and people tend to doubt that they could both have Deidre as their mother. The brothers have a strong bond, both being protective of the other. Kit is sad that Kasper has to go to university without him - particularly since his relationship with his mother and his father, Jerimoth, is lukewarm. When Kit goes to run some errands alone, he runs into Urias, who is a bully. While Kit reacts calmly to Urias throwing cow dung at him, he snaps when Urias implies Kasper doesn't care about him. Urias uses strangling magic to end the fight, something he has never done before, and is terrified that Kit will tell anyone about. Finally, Lord Ifan come to get Kasper, while also showing a surprising interest in Kit, complementing his father on how well he has raised Kit, "despite everything". Kit is disappointed that Kasper seems less emotional about them being apart then he thought he would. Chapter 2: The Barn Incident (Chapters 3 and 5 on Jukepop) Kit trains with his Dad to be ready to protect his brother, both with his sword and by gathering allies. They both agree that protecting Kasper is Kit's purpose in life. Kit pratices socializing when a friend of Kasper, named Harriet, asks him to a barn dance. It ends poorly when Urias confronts him. Urias isn't convinced Kasper is the chosen one and thinks that if he is, he should be able to make allies himself. Insulted, Kit attacks Urias, but Urias starts strangling him in front of everyone. Suddenly, a voice in his head starts guiding Kit, as well as helping him visualize the problem. All of a sudden he is able to summon flames and unable to control them properly. As the barn burns down, Kit escapes into the night until he passes out. Chapter 3: Berit and Valeria (Chapters 7-9 on Jukepop) As a new student, Kasper has to ride through Freedom's Gate. It has a fifty feet tall arc on top of a two hundred fifty feet structure. After meeting Chancellor Eastwood, Kasper is shown to his room by Valeria Tullus. Kasper does not trust the Tullus as they are dark mages who followed Daegol for a long time. Kasper quickly learns that formalities are important at the University. Kit runs into Lord Berit, who was formerly on Deagol's side, but is now a trainer in the King's army. While Kit lies about his situation and Berit doesn't believe him, Berit trusts him enough to let him follow along. When they are attacked by a magic-hating organization known as the Brotherhood, Kit sees the truth in Berit's ruthless reputation. Afterwards, Kit discovers Berit knows who he is, but still wants him as a recruit, promising to keep his secret. Chapter 4: The Army (Chapters 11-13 on Jukepop) Kit and a Southern recruit Helenna, impress Berit and get to train with him personally. As Helenna is a former slave, Kit discovers that what he has learned from his father is outdated and slavery is growing quickly. The training is fierce. The other recruits are jealous, so Kit and Helenna have to make due with eachother's company. One day, Berit blinds the two, saying it is part of their training. They soon make friends with Eric, Shin and Belinda. Kit is annoyed with Shin assuming he and Helenna are romantically involved. However, as they train together Kit warms up to him. Shin gets Kit elected leader for a mock battle. Berit concludes the lesson is learned and remove the blindness. Berit writes to Valeria's father Griffith about the conundrum that Kasper appears to be a disappointment while Kit is impressive in so many ways. Chapter 5: The House of the Dancing White Lion (Chapters 14-17 on Jukepop) Kit receives a horse named Navigator from Bill, a man whose life he saved in the battle against the Brotherhood. Kit is put in charge of transporting Valeria from the Southern Barracks to the Northern Barracks where they train. He chooses to bring Eric, Shin, Helenna and Belinda. Belinda is skeptical of the place magic has in society and particularly the powerful families. As such she dislikes the Southern barracks, where banners are prominently displayed. When Kit first meets Valeria, she insists she can sense magic in him. She says they are to transport scrolls of a confidential and very important nature. Weather forces them to take the main road, on which they are attacked. The others get away, but Kit wounds up unconscious. Shin steps up to lead, deciding to send away the horses and cross a mountain range by foot. When they are cornered, Valeria burns the scrolls. However, the party is saved when reinforcements arrive. Kit had managed to contact Berit. One scroll is intact and Berit reads it, then locks it away and forces Valeria to take an oath of secrecy. They also discuss that Kit's horse had trace of magic - despite seemingly no one putting a spell on it. Chapter 6: Valeria's Doubts (Chapter 19-20 on Jukepop) Kit is unsure what happened as he had woken up on horseback with a message written by his own hand-writing that the enemy was mages. In his eyes, he failed the mission, an assessment Helenna takes issue with. Valeria teaches them to run from mages, never fight, since it would go against 'the natural order' of things. Shin is incensed, while Kit has gotten the message before from his father. When training to recognize spells, Kit thinks about the Barn and feels the heat inside him. The voice guides him through it. Later the barracks are attacked by an intruder and Kit magically pushes Valeria out of harms way. Valeria and Shin demand to know what the deal with him is. Kit tells them what he knows. Valeria thinks Lord Ifan might have been wrong since the chosen one is to be protected by a brown-hair and Kit clearly has magic. Chapter 7: The Light House (Chapters 22-23 on Jukepop) Berit concludes that someone has Bound Kit, an old, inhuman way to seal someone's magic away. As a result, the though of doing magic gives Kit pain. Kit will go to Lord Ifan for help, although Valeria says Ifan might have been the one to Bind him. Shin is sad that Kit might go to the University and insulted that Kit and Berit decide Shin won't go with them to Lord Ifan's light house. Berit promotes Shin and tells him he is to attend University and keep an eye on Kit. His ally there will be Professor Daniel, a man known to try to be an uneasy ally to everyone. Shin is to escort Valeria to the University, to avoid suspicion that he is connecteed to Kit. In a fire, Kit sees a wolf talking to him with the voice he has heard before. It says that his true destiny is not to defend his brother, but much larger. When they meet, Kit suddenly finds Ifan unnerving. Still, he is inclined to believe Lord Ifan when he says that a pain spell designed to immitate Binding has been put on him, presumably by Valeria. The wolf visits Kit to tell him that magic does not forgive being ignored. The wolf admits to being the manifestation of Kit, or rather one path Kit may choose. Chapter 8: The Lord of Light (Chapter 24 on Jukepop) Kit finds a letter from Jerimoth to Ifan, verifying that they are behind the Binding. Jerimoth urges Ifan to wipe Kit's memory or to kill him, otherwise Kit will surely turn to evil. He discovers Lord Ifan first Bound his servant Ioram to test himself. Kit tries to Unbind Ioram. He succeeds, but Lord Ifan enters the room and easily defeats them both. As he is erasing Kit's memories, however, an unknown figure takes him by surprise, carries a hardly conscious Kit out to a boat and escapes, promising Kit to protect him. Interludes The interludes are chapters from the past, focusing on Jerimoth training Kit to be Kasper's protector. '''The Fox (Chapter 4 on Jukepop) Kit and Kasper finds the burrow of a dead fox, where one cub is still alive and decide to bring it home. After sending Kasper away so he won't see it, Jerimoth demands that Kit drown the cub. He ends up doing it himself and reiterates that he is disappointed in Kit and that Kasper is not to know what happened to the cub. The Duck (Chapter 6 on Jukepop) Kasper steals a toy from Kit, who gets mad and punches him in the stomach. In privacy, their father reminds Kit that his purpose is to protect his brother. He says that to achieve that, Kit must be able to push away all bad feelings towards his brother, no matter how temporary they are. The Friend (Chapter 10 on Jukepop) Kit befriends Harriet, but Jerimoth reminds him that there can be no distractions when he fulfills his purpose. Kit cancels the friendship. Training (Chapter 18 on Jukepop) Jerimoth takes Kit and Kasper into the mountains, sending Kit first down a dangerous path. Kit falls, slides down a rocky path and needs to be rescued. The lesson is that he can survive many hardships and live to protect Kasper another day. The War Wastes (Chapter 21 on Jukepop) Jerimoth shows young Kit a picture of people being crucified, to show him what sort of man Daegol is. He also explains that the women where tortured and the children bled to death. It all happened on the plains known as the War Wastes. The Binding (Chapter 25 on Jukepop) Deidre is almost killed when black magic is discharged from Kit, who is only half a year old. Ifan saves her, deciding that Kit's magic is unnatural and wrong. Thus he Binds Kit, telling his parents to raise him as a brown hair and never tell the truth to him or his brother. See also Category:FantasyCategory:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Ongoing story